Mario & Sonic At the Random Games
by MarioZelda64
Summary: What will the Mario and Sonic franchises do, when they're stuck on one huge campus, held by a crew of TV recorders? Well, they're gonna be doing some pretty crazy stuff, that's what!
1. The Cast Develops

Hey everyone! I'm back! This is a comedy that I thought up of during my "break" as an author. Let me remind you, though, that the first part of the first chapter of this story is going to have quotes, like a novel, but the introductions and on will be in script form! This first chapter will introduce everyone, as well as tell what the heck is going on, which is always pretty hard to answer. By the way, if you're wondering why this is in the Mario section instead of the Sonic section, that is because this story takes place in the Mushroom Kingdom. Well, I think I've covered everything, now let's start the story!

* * *

Episode 1: The Cast Develops

"Well, what should we do now?" A man with a camera asked everyone around him.

"Hmm... well, we have our temporary announcers..."

"Hey! What's "temporary" supposed to mean?" One of the announcers shouted.

"Temporary- A lasting, existing-"

"Shut up! I mean you, Mr. Bossy! What's that supposed to mean?"

Everyone in the set room of Mario & Sonic At the Random Games was discussing how to start. The big and crazy games were about to make their debut, but first, the producer needed to hire some crew members. So far, there was:

Director: James Johnson  
Announcer: John Johnson  
Announcer: William Johnson  
Cameraman 1: Jacob Johnson  
Cameraman 2: Alfred Johnson  
Security Guards: Kevin Garnett, Richard Seymour, and Chuck Norris  
Producer: Patrick Johnson

"Hold on. Why does everyone have "Johnson" as their last names?" John Johnson said.

"Hey! What about us, man?" K.G. (Kevin Garnett) called out.

"Well, besides you," John said.

"Okay, guys, come on. We have to get a move on. In a moment, I will use my telepathic powers to transport our cast here. And when they come, you better be ready!" Director James Johnson said.

"Hold on. Why-"

"You hold on, question machine!" The two announcers quarreled.

"No, really. Why can't the producer do all of this? After all, he is the producer," John Johnson asked.

"Well, I don't know. He's too lazy, I guess," James said, walking into another room.

Okay. Now that you know what's happening, let's start the introductions.

* * *

Mario: _playing Super Mario Galaxy _Cannibalistic goombas! Did that guy just make me fly?

_Mario is now flying out into nowhere._

Mario: Come on, stop! I'm pressing A, stop flying! STOP!!! I SAID-

James Johnson: Hello, Mario.

Mario: _looks around_ Huh? Where in the name of toasters am I?

James J: You are one of the two stars in our new TV show and video game, Mario and Sonic At the Random Games.

Mario: Mama-mia! I gotta tell Luigi!

Luigi: No need. I'm right here, Mario.

Mario: Oh, hi, Luigi. Do you have any idea what's going on?

Luigi: Well, I think I have ears, so, yeah, I do.

Mario: Shut up!

_All of a sudden, Princess Peach is standing beside Mario._

Peach: Hello, Mario.

Mario: Whoa! Oh, uh, hi Peach! I was just, um, you know, having a quick talk with junior over here not to be a-

Peach: You're pathetic. _Walks away._

Mario: NOOOOOO! And I've saved her 576 times, too!

Luigi: You know, we're only 3 years apart. I'm not your "Little Junior", or whatever you call it.

Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle:

Bowser: Muahaha! The water's great, eh, junior?

Bowser Jr: What water?

Bowser: Ugh, would you just say your line before I fry you?!

Bowser Jr: No. I'm not an actor.

Bowser: Why you little-

Princess Peach: Hi, Bowser. Gee, I didn't expect to see you here. _Pretends to blush_

Bowser: Uh, um, hey Peach! Uh, what's up?

Peach: Ha ha. Works every time.

_Peach leaves Bowser red-faced, while Bowser Jr. laughs at him. Bowser then fries Bowser Jr. with his breath._

James J: Okay, looks like everyone from the Mushroom Kingdom is here, including the Shy Guys and the Toads to watch the games.

Cameraman 1 (After all, you probably won't remember his name): Yep. Let's send in the Sonic franchise._ Shivers a little_

James J: Okay! Here comes the Sonic franchise, to the set!

Announcer 1 (John Johnson): Wait, wait! Didn't you say Captain Falcon was gonna be here? Can we send him in here first?

James J: Fine. Here he comes!

At the F-Zero Car Repair Shop...

Captain Falcon: Do you know what you're doing, sir?

Mechanic: Yes, you bet I do.

Captain Falcon: Come on, hurry up! I want a really fast car! A car faster than Sonic the Hedgehog!

Mechanic: Sir, this is a swearing-free zone. You are not allowed to say that name.

Captain Falcon: Oh yeah. Sorry.

Mechanic: Well, it's just about ready, except for-

Captain Falcon: Yahoo! I'm off!

Mechanic_: Wide eyed and worried_ Except it might... mess up your... attacks...

_Captain Falcon speeds out of the Car Repair shop, but immediately finds himself stopped, on the Mario & Sonic set._

James J: Welcome, sir, to Mario & Sonic At the Random Games.

Meanwhile, at Sonic's House (Wherever that is)...

Sonic: Yeah, this is awesome! Look at me, Tails! Yeah, eat that, Mario! Come on, come on... Hey! I was disconnected? I hate Brawl! Dang third party rip-off jerks...

Tails: _Sleeping on couch_

Sonic: You know what? This is boring. I wanna beat Mario speed and fightin' style!... Yeah!

Tails: _Wakes up_ Huh, what?

Sonic: Aw, Tails, you missed it. I was just pwning Mario, and Eggbutt, both at the same time! Uber pwnage 142 BAGLES!

Tails: You're annoying.

Sonic: _Unaware that Tails just insulted him _That's what I thought, little buddy. Come on, let's go outside, so I can show off for Sally, yeah!

_Sonic and Tails walk outside, but they find themselves in a whole new area. People they already know, like Knuckles the Enchendia, are there, too._

Sonic: Whoa, man! This is waaay past cool! What is this, anyway?

_Nobody answers, as Sonic is talking to himself, Tails having gone somewhere. Anywhere. To get away from Sonic._

Sonic: Well, as I say: _Randomly clears throat _Sonic's the name, speed's my game! _C. Falcon's car speeds past him._

Sonic: Whoa, now! Now that's just not cool. Nobody's faster than the speedin' blue machine_! Speeds off_.

James J: Well, I hear everyone complaining and being annoyed. Sonic must be here. Now, let's get some new announcers.

Now, at Gillette Stadium...

Al Michaels: Matt Cassel of the Patriots, now dropping back to pass. He's gonna have to throw smart to get by this Jet's defence. Cassel, now being chased, and he's rolling right! Rolling, rolling, rolling-

John Madden: Do a barrel roll!

Al Michaels: Shut up! Still rolling, Cassel looks for receivers, and... he's sacked! What a play by the New York Jets!

John Madden: I agree. You see, when a defender is runnin' at you, and you're trying to throw the ball, you gotta get rid of it, or else you'll get tackled.

Al Michaels: _Obviously trying not to laugh _Heh, heh, well said, John. (snigger, snigger) _bursts out laughing_

John Madden: _Totally clueless, just smiles at the camera._

Al Michaels: Hey, hold on, where are we?

John Madden: I think we're in the press box. Because, you know, when people like us have to cover a game, we gotta go up here to-

Al Michaels: No, shut up! We're definitely not in the press box.

John Madden: You're right. Where are we?

James J: Welcome to Mario & Sonic At the Random Games, guys. You'll be our hosts.

_John and Al just stare at James, confused._

James J: Well, I think that's it for today. Join us next episode, where the games really begin.


	2. The Games Begin

Okay, here's where the story really begins. I just wanted to let you know that there will be many kinds of events and games in this story, and I can't think of them all! So I want to let you, the reader, submit a request for an event! You can do this by PMing me, or you can post it in your review. I will think of some on my own, but I want to give you the chance to make the story as wacky as you want it to be!

* * *

Episode 2: The Games Begin

James J: Okay, everyone! Quiet down, we will now introduce these games to you!

Original Announcers 1 and 2: What about us? Why are those 2 old people (_points to Al M. and John M.)_ here?

James J: Well, we didn't really need you guys. In fact, I don't even know why we hired you. Oh well. Goodbye, losers!

Announcers 1 and 2: No, this is unfair! We're not leaving!

James J: You wanna talk to Chuck Norris, instead?

Announcers 1 and 2: _Eyes widened, leave the set._

Okay, here we go! Let's start the- wait a minute. Where's Robotnik?

Dr. Robotnik: _singing "I Am the Walrus" _I am the Eggman!

Crowd: Whew!

Robotnik: They are the Eggmen! _points to egg-robot things._

Crowd: Whew!

Robotnik: I am the-

James J: Okay, shut up fattie, and get over with the crowd.

Robotnik: OMG! You just ruined my awesome moment!!!1!!!

James J: Yeah, whatever, Eggman.

Robotnik (Eggman): Gahhh! Don't call me that! I'll sue you!

James J: Sure. Now get over there! _Eggman goes over with the rest of the Sonic franchise._

James J: Okay, now let's start. We will have 2 parts of these games. First, there are the main games, in which Al Michaels and John Madden will be the commentators. Next, we will also have a talk show, that will go on during, or not during the games, whenever I feel like having one. Usually, in these talk shows, we will have a talk show guest, who we will interview throughout the session. Also, if you say anything stupid, or if I feel like owning someone, I will have Captain Falcon over here give you a falcon punch.

Sonic: Yo, man! That's just not cool!

C. Falcon: FALCO... PWNS!!!!!!!!!!!! _Sonic goes flying out the window; everyone cheers_

James J: 0.o What the hell was that?!

C. Falcon: Whoops, heh heh, I said it wrong, but, it still works.

James J: Ooook... um, let's continue. Throughout these games, there will be an endless amount of events, such as cage fighting, hockey, swimming-

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: Wait a second. Didn't you just go flying out the window?

Sonic: Yeah, but I had no rings, so I just lost a life, and respawned here.

Shadow: Ohh. Speaking of which, I keep my rings on my wrist. Where do you keep them? I saw you get a few yesterday, but I didn't see them anywhere on you.

Sonic: Well, I'm not sure if you'd like to know where I keep them.

Shadow: Riiight.

James J: Well, you get the idea. Today's first event of the day will be: Fighting! And the first match of the day will feature: Amy VS. Shadow, in an all-out Sonic brawl!

Sonic: I hate Brawl!

Everyone: Shut up, Sonic.

* * *

2:00 P.M., in the fighting arena, where the first match is about to start...

Amy: 0-0 for fighting

Shadow: 0-0 for fighting

Ref: Okay, guys. The rules are: When I say go, you beat the crap out of each other. First one unable to fight, or first one to admit defeat, loses. Okay, you ready?

Amy & Shadow: No.

Ref: Then get ready... set... FIGHT, BRAWL, WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT!

_Shadow and Amy are still for a second, Shadow with his arms crossed, Amy with her hammer._

Amy: You're emo.

Shadow: You're in love with the most annoying brat of all-time.

Sonic_: Watching TV in the lounge room_ Hey! I'm gonna beat that no good %$W#$% once I can *$^! -in get to 'em!

Tails: _Sleeping on couch_

Amy: Take this, emo boy!_ Charges and swings her hammer, spinning in a twirl at Shadow._

Shadow: Bahhh! This is no good! Time to use mah homie attack!_ Does homing attack._

John Madden: Oooh, what a hit! That probably caused some pain! And the scores are:

Amy: 43 HP  
Shadow: 89 HP

Amy: Wait! How do they know our health?

Shadow: They're weird like that, I guess.

23.89475984379685 minutes later...

_Practically the entire Sonic franchise is out of their seats, anxiously watching, to see who will win._

John Madden: Ho-ho! This will be a close one! Let's check the scores:

Amy: ERROR  
Shadow:ERROR

Amy: That's it, emo boy! Time to use birdie! _Sends a bird flying towards Shadow._

Shadow: _Shoots the bird with his pistol._ I have no time for this. Die, now, Amy. _Pulls out his bazooka._

Amy: No! Not the birdie!

Shadow: Okay. How about your head instead?! _Aims for Amy's head, then stops. _Holy crap, that rhymed._ Aims, again, then fires the bazooka at Amy. A ton of smoke rises up, and when the smoke clears, Shadow is lying on the ground, without a head._

Amy: Tee-hee! That's what I call the hammer deflect attack!

Sally: NO, SHADOW, MY ONLY ONE!!!!

Sonic: Wait, WHAT?!

Eggman & Knuckles: NO, MY LOVE!!!!!

_Everyone stares at Eggman and Knuckles._

Eggman: Um, yeah, I'll just...

Knuckles: Yeah... What he said..._ They both hurry away._

Tails: _Still sleeping on couch_

John Madden: Huminah-huminah wow! Amy deflected the bullet, and defeated Shadow! I can't believe it! And I can't believe I'm doing this commentary by myself!

Amy: 1-0 for fighting  
Shadow: 0-1 for fighting

_All of a sudden, Shadow's head randomly crawls up from his neck, and he gets up._

Shadow: Aw, crap! I got beat by a girl!

James J: _Somehow talks onto the microphone _I bet you guys weren't expecting that, huh? Well, now you know. In case anyone dies, I can bring them back to life whenever I want, using my awesome magical powers! This is to keep all of the competitors alive and suffering! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Everybody in lounge: _Kills Sonic_

James J: Okay, everyone, see you next time, and don't forget to post some requests!

Fans in the audience: 0.o?

James J: Yeah, they don't what I'm talking about.


	3. The Feasting Event

Episode 3: The Feasting Event

James J: Well, what a fantastic first event that was!

Al Michaels: I know! I saw it! I can't believe it turned out like that!

John Madden: And I can't believe it's not butter!

Mario: NACHOS!!

Fox: Shut up, everyone.

Everyone in room except staff: WHAT?! What are you doing here?

James J: Ah, yes, I forgot. Star Fox and Slippy will be our two hosts for our talk show, the second portion of these games. Peppy should be here, too, but for some reason he's a bit late...

Sonic: He's probably busy doing barrel rolls! LOLZ!!!!

John and Al: Wait? What about us?

James J: Yeah, you guys are only the commentators for the sports events and games. Sorry. By the way, I think we should have a talk show right now. Let's try it.

_A whole talk show set randomly appears, and Fox and Slippy are in suits, at their main desks. There is a table and a chair off to the side._

Fox: Welcome, everyone, to our M & S talk show. I'm your host, Fox McCloud, and here is my co-host, Slippy!

Slippy: I LIEK FLYING!

Fox: Excellent statement. Now, did anyone see the event last night? Anyone? _Most of audience raises their hand._

Fox: You, sir, come up here, please. _A Teenage kid walks up to the table and sits down._

Slippy: So, how did you think of the event last night?

Fan: It was BEAST!

Fox: _Eyes widen in horror_ No, no, no. Security, get him out of here! He said the B word!

_Richard Seymour comes out of nowhere and tackles the fan. Kevin Garnett holds him down, and Chuck Norris just stands in the background, laughing at the fan. The fan is dragged off the set and thrown off the campus._

Fox: Well, that didn't go so well. What did you think, Slippy?

Slippy: I liked when Richard Seymour totally pwned that guy. He deserved it!

Fox: No, the event.

Slippy: Oh... yeah. I liked the part when... they fought.

Fox: You didn't see it at all, did you?

Slippy: Nope.

Fox: Okay. Well, um, I think we've covered everything, plus, we got to see some action from our security guards. But, seriously, Chuck Norris should do something next time. Anyway, I'm Fox!

Slippy: And I'm Slippy!

Fox & Slippy: And we'll see you next time, on the M & S talk show! _Laugh track plays._

Fox: The other button, stupid! _Applause track plays._

_Fox and Slippy pretend to smile._

James J: Well, that was-

Shadow: Oh, not you again. Could you get out of here?

James J: No. I have to introduce the events. Plus, I saved your life, so watch it, buddy.

Shadow: _Folds his arms and grumbles_

James J: Okay, the next event is... The All You Can Eat Contest! Featuring, none other than... (Oh God...) Mario, and Eggman! Two fatties, going at it!

Mario: Hey, that was an insult! _Everyone laughs at Mario_. What? What did I say?

James J: Ah, never mind.

Slippy: Hey, why is Thanksgiving an American holiday?

Fox: Because, the Pilgrims were worshipping their God for the excellent harvest they got, given to them by the-

Slippy: No. Thanksgiving is an American holiday because they eat food! That's why everyone loves it!

Fox: Are you trying to make a McDonalds type joke?

Slippy: Uh, well...

Fox: Yeah, do yourself a favor, and don't try to become a comedian.

Later, at 1:28 A.M., where the event was taking place in the dining hall...

Mario: Why do we have to wake up so early?

James J: I don't know. Just shut up and eat the food. I'm surprised we were able to find cameramen who would just tape... eating. It's so disgusting.

Chef: Okay, everyone! Here are the rules. First one to lose, loses!

Mario: Really? Wow, what an amazing concept. I thought you won when you lost.

James J: Please tell me he's joking.

Referee: I don't know why I'm here, but here are the real rules. First one not able to eat any more food, loses!

Eggman: Okay. Well, what're we eating?

James J: You're eating EACH OTHER! _dramatic music_

Mario & Eggman: NOOOO! HE'S TOO FAT!

Ref: I know, I'm just kidding. You're going to be eating mashed potatoes, corn, pasta, egg sandwiches, bacon, roast beef, and french fries. Ready... _Bowls of food are placed in front of each person._ Set... GO!

_Eggman and Mario dig into the food quietly. Everyone looks away, except for the cameramen, because they can't stop filming. Nobody is in the longue room watching. The whole- _Gah, I'm sick of italics! Can't I be normal, like everyone else?

Producer: Ugh... I knew I shouldn't have hired a teenager.

_I'm- _I mean, I'm 48! I'm not a teenager!

Producer: Just shut up and stay in italics, or people will be confuzed.

Hah, you spelt confused wrong. You're not very smart, are you?

Producer: No, I just typed too fast!

James J: What the heck is going on?

Producer: He's being a nag!

He's bossing me!

James J: First of all, stop arguing. You're ruining the show. Second of all, 1, stop complaining about your job.

1: My name is 1! Don't you think I feel bad about my life?

James J: Stop being a rebel, and use italics. That's a unique tool you have.

1: No!

James J: Security! Get this guy! And get a replacement narrator! _Nobody comes at first, but then Chuck Norris runs out of nowhere and slices 1 in half with a turkey and a curtain._

Al Michaels: Well, that was weird, considering that we missed half of this event. At least we have a new narrator. So far, Mario has had 190 bowls of... stuff, and Eggman has had 326, a total landslide lead for Eggman. Both seem to be slowing down, but they're still going. By the way, tomorrow will be a special day. Our first double header day will be tomorrow, so we'll be commentating for 2 events. After a while, there's probably going to be about 3 or 4 events per day, but I'm not the director, so I can't say. Now, back to the event. Mario and Eggman seem to be doing a little trash talk now!

Mario: So, when's dump day for you?

Eggman: Every Friday, now. That Waste Management truck comes, and takes care of it all. It's really nice, seeing as I dispose of a lot of things in 1 week.

Mario: Yeah, we got Mushroom Kingdom Trash Disposement coming every 2 weeks now. They're a new company, but it seems to be coming out nice for them. We also have recycling, too, every 2 weeks.

Eggman: Really? Wow, we still don't have a recycling company yet. No one seems to recycle at all. It's sad. Y'know, one time, I finished a box of donuts, and I was left with a really big box. I couldn't believe-

Ref: Crap, they're not angry for a win. I better get these two really fired up and mad, or else our rates will go way down.

Eggman: ...and I tried torching it, melting it, even nuking it!

Mario: You nuked a donut box?

Eggman: Yeah, but somehow, it still wouldn't get smaller and fit into the trash bucket. So I called the-

Ref: Hey, Mario! Princess Peach is so stupid, Bowser set up his own hotel business, just for her!

Mario: Why you little-

Ref: And Eggman! You're so idiotic, you can't even defeat a 15-year old hedgehog!

Mario & Eggman: _Looking murderous_ That's it. This is going to end, now.

Ref: Yes, I did it. Oh boy, it's gonna get ugly between those two!

Mario & Eggman: YOU MUST DIE!!!!!! _They charge towards the Ref._

Ref: AH, NOOOOO! PLEASE! I HAVE A WIFE, AND KIDS!

Mario: And I have a lovely princess who will be waiting to hear what you just said. _Chainsaw starts up._

Ref: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Al: Well, the joke's on the ref. Poor guy. Mario and Eggman have both left the table, hungry for revenge. But wait... hold on! The Referee is breaking free of the fight! And he's beating up both of them at once!

Ref: Ha, that's what you get for being so fat! Go to a weight loss camp or something! _Mario & Eggman are now just fighting at anything they can reach. The dinner table falls over, and the whole room is in complete chaos._

James J: Ah! This room is too crowded!

John Madden: Wow. I think Mario and Eggman are pretty angry. Wanna go get some coffee?

Al: Sure, but I might get a hot chocolate. I know a really good place downtown._ They both leave the studio._

James J: Ah! No! What's going to happen with the event? I'm getting tackled, and- Ow! Get off me! Okay guys, send in those requests, before I break my legs! OW!


End file.
